


Q is for Quarry

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, and a bird, look more backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Dads always seem invincible until a bird beats the shit out of them.





	Q is for Quarry

“I'm telling you Darius it was huge and tickly! It flew off towards the sun and-”

“Kid”

“I chased after it! And I grabbed its foot but it was scaly. Not scaly like Aida or me but-”

“Kid”

“Like weird skin scaly. And then it  _ bit _ me! And it took-”

“KIDDO!”

The exasperated Goron chief finally had enough. The small hybrid following behind had been speaking non-stop for the past  _ 20 minutes _ ! Despite the fact that he was very much in trouble for wandering out of the main city. And losing one of his precious possessions while out here and making up some ludicrous story about how a huge  _ bird _ stole it from his grasp. As he told him time and time again, 

“There aren't any birds that big near Goron City. Why can't you just admit you wandered off and fell into the abandoned quarry and dropped Gwen by accident? A good leader has to own up to his own mistakes from time to time.”

“But I  _ didn't _ fall in!” The miniature dragon stomped out, “I told you the bard, burd, whatever, dropped me near it and it flew right in there! And it took Gwen!” His glassy green eyes turned even more glassy when he remembered the predicament of his faithful companion.

Not wanting to see the kid cry, Darius quickly scooped him up, “Woah, hey! Nonononono. Look, it doesn't matter how Gwen ended up in the quarry, alright. I promised I'd get her back, remember?” Receiving a frantic nod in return he continued, “And besides I'm stronger than any monster bird that might be in there.” Flashing a cocky grin he began to flex his arm, eliciting a giggle from his much smaller traveling companion. Crisis now averted he boosted him up to his shoulder and continued on his way to the old abandoned quarry to “rescue” an old beloved toy.

As the duo got closer to their location the chieftain heard something he never expected. Flapping. Really loud flapping. Then he saw it, a  _ huge, monstrous, bird _ ! The enormous avian flew right into the center of the quarry, upon further inspection the chieftain discovered that it had nested at the very bottom. Well darn, it seemed as though he's gonna have to apologize to Volga for this. The kid was telling the truth the whole time. However, how's he going to get Gwen, she's trapped underneath the helmaroc’s massive girth.

Placing the hybrid down, Darius instructed him to stay put as he went to go and try to retrieve the toy quietly. Receiving his less than enthusiastic affirmation the chieftain began the arduous climb downward. The step like ledges made his descent much easier but after so much time had passed some the steps had become brittle and weak. He nearly fell a couple of times because of that and each time had to confirm his well being to his worried charge. He was genuinely surprised that the monster avian paid no attention to the slight commotion he was creating. Thanking the goddesses for this one small mercy he decided to not look a gifted horse in the mouth and soldier on towards the creature.

Finally making it to the bottom he was able to get a full grasp of just how big the helmaroc was. The once towering goron now felt like a tektite compared to it. It was busying itself with something that was slightly out of sight. Not really invested in the habits of some random bird Darius headed straight for the dodongo plush that was set aside. It was surrounded by what appeared to be random foodstuff, the bird had most likely confused it for a real dodongo considering that the dinolfos that had crafted it made it look and feel as close to the real thing as possible. Honestly he didn't even blame the blasted bird for such a mistake. Prize in hand he attempted to leave the same way he came until he heard the unmistakable sound of something snapping. Looking down he quickly shut his eyes as he realized he had stepped on a pretty sizable branch, knowing what was going to happen next he flung Gwen as high as he could and turned around. Lo and behold the stupid avian had heard the noise and was now puffed to the max and making a beeline towards him screeching.

Fully prepared for the impact, Darius managed to hold his ground against the helmaroc. That is until it took a swipe at him. Jumping back in alarm he missed the wing coming from his left and was tossed aside. Rolling to absorb the impact the chieftain got back in his feet and sent his own blow at the bird’s beak. He felt the smooth hard surface slightly crack under his knuckles. Reeling in pain the helmaroc hovered above the tan pest and started to dive bomb it. Unable to hit the now airborne avian the goron chieftain was at a disadvantage and began to go on the defensive. After a fourth attempt at snatching up the goron a ball of flames hit the helmaroc dead center in the face. Shocked on both sides neither combatant had remembered that there was a third party in all this. Until a small red cannonball landed on the same spot on the helmarocs face. Darius could see the unrestrained fury on the draconic face as the hybrid clawed mercilessly at the helmaroc’s face. Feathers exploded everywhere as the bird attempted to shake off its tiny, yet ferocious, assailant. Landing on the ground the helmaroc was successful in tearing the miniature dragon off by bashing it against a wall. A small yelp was issued by the hybrid before he fell limp. Feeling pleased to have gotten rid of the nuisance it missed the bulky rock running straight at it. The powerful blow knocked the helmaroc unconscious but did not finish it off.

Throwing himself on his knees the concerned chief began to examine his thankfully dazed but upright ward.

“Volga, what the hell were you thinking?! You could've been killed!” He reprimanded as soon as he confirmed that the kid was going to be fine. Honestly he nearly had a heart attack when he saw him drop like that.

“Ugh, not so loud. My head hurts. Did you get Gwen?” The boy drowsily inquired.

Wiping away the blood that had collected near the hybrid’s hairline Darius found a sizable gash on Volga’s forehead. But, thanks to his draconic heritage it was already scabbing over.

“Sorry. Yeah I got Gwen, I threw her up a few steps so she wouldn't get damaged,” carefully scooping up the dazed child he began to walk towards the direction he threw Gwen at. The helmaroc may be out of commission but it won't last for long, he needed to get them out of there before it seeked out revenge. Picking Gwen up Darius noticed the toy had sustained some damage but it wasn't anything that can't be fixed. Placing her in the arms of her owner he felt a strange sort of bittersweetness wash over him. He knew that soon that innocent image of a child grasping his beloved toy would soon be replaced with the grand image of a stoic warrior leading an army and defending his people with his life. He already got a taste of that future when the feisty child defended him against the helmaroc and had gone into a sort of berserker rage. Sadden that those innocent years might be over soon he held on to his smaller companion just a bit firmer. It honestly hadn't seem that long ago when he found the solitary egg out near Death Mountain and brought it to the Reptilian Clan’s attention.

Darius was broken out his musing by soft snores. Seems as though the day's activities had tired the kid out. He'll worry about the future when it happens, for now he'll just enjoy the present. Looking back he saw the helmaroc settle over its eggs again, perhaps that would be a problem in the future but nobody comes this way anymore. 

They'll be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I should make a separate series of little Volga growing up with Gorons and Reptilians. I feel like that would be amusing.
> 
> Yeah, Darius was the one who found him but seeing as he is not dragonkin or even knew _what_ kind of egg he was. He did the responsible thing and took him to a group that would have better luck keeping him alive. But that doesn't mean he still didn't want to be part of his life and so this is a thing that happened. Darius is basically Volga's dad without having officially adopted him.
> 
> Also I wanted some fluff before _*drum roll please*_ PLOT! But only for a few chapters. And boy is it angsty.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
